ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Dominic Lavoie
| birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 2004 }} Dominic Lavoie (born November 21, 1967 in Montreal, Quebec) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who played 38 games in the National Hockey League for the St. Louis Blues, Ottawa Senators, Boston Bruins and Los Angeles Kings. He scored five goals and thirteen points, collecting 32 penalty minutes. Playing career He spent most of the NHL tenure playing in the minor league, suiting up for teams in the International Hockey League and the American Hockey League. He left in NHL in 1994 and moved to the Austrian Hockey League and spent five seasons with VEU Feldkirch and won the Austrian ice hockey championship four years straight from 1995 to 1998. In 1999, he moved to the Deutsche Eishockey-Liga in Germany, spending three seasons with the Hannover Scorpions, but never won a championship, reaching the playoff semi-finals in 2001. In 2002 he returned to Feldkirch but never managed to repeat the success of his first spell. He played one more season with Feldkirch before retiring in 2004. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1984-85 St. Jean Beavers QMJHL 30 1 1 2 10 2 0 0 0 0 1985-86 St. Jean Beavers QMJHL 70 12 37 49 99 10 2 3 5 20 1986-87 St. Jean Beavers QMJHL 64 12 42 54 97 8 2 7 9 2 1987-88 Peoria Rivermen IHL 65 7 26 33 54 7 2 2 4 8 1988-89 St. Louis Blues NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Peoria Rivermen IHL 69 11 31 42 98 4 0 0 0 4 1989-90 St. Louis Blues NHL 13 1 1 2 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Peoria Rivermen IHL 58 19 23 42 32 5 2 2 4 16 1990-91 St. Louis Blues NHL 6 1 2 3 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Peoria Rivermen IHL 46 15 25 40 72 16 5 7 12 22 1991-92 St. Louis Blues NHL 6 0 1 1 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Peoria Rivermen IHL 58 20 32 52 87 10 3 4 7 12 1992-93 New Haven Senators AHL 14 2 7 9 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Providence Bruins AHL 53 16 27 43 62 6 1 2 3 24 1992-93 Boston Bruins NHL 2 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 2 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Los Angeles Kings NHL 8 3 3 6 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Phoenix Roadrunners IHL 58 20 33 53 70 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 San Diego Gulls IHL 9 2 2 4 12 8 1 0 1 20 1994-95 Feldkirch VEU Aust 41 16 19 35 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Feldkirch VEU Aust 35 20 33 53 75 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Feldkirch VEU Aust 54 20 33 53 75 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Feldkirch VEU Aust 36 13 13 26 26 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Feldkirch VEU Aust 49 16 23 39 40 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Hannover Scorpions DEL 55 19 21 40 120 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Hannover Scorpions DEL 59 8 24 32 86 6 3 0 3 12 2001-02 Hannover Scorpions DEL 57 12 27 39 56 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Feldkirch VEU Aust 45 12 31 43 78 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Feldkirch VEU Aust 40 2 9 11 40 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 38 5 8 13 32 -- -- -- -- -- See also *List of NHL seasons *List of QMJHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of AHL seasons External links Category:1967 births Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen Category:Hannover Scorpions players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Quebec Category:Ice hockey players at the 1998 Winter Olympics Category:Ice hockey players at the 2002 Winter Olympics Category:Living people Category:New Haven Senators players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Austria Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (IHL) players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:San Diego Gulls (1990–1995) players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:VEU Feldkirch players de:Dominic Lavoie